Premonition
The magical power of premonition (a.k.a. Foresight, Precognition, Retrocognition, Clairvoyance, Psychometry, Prescience etc.) is the ability to see the past, present and the future in various ways. Premonition is the most rare power in the Warren line.This is Phoebe Halliwell's first power from season one onward ("Something Wicca This Way Comes"). She later loses her personal powers, including her premonitions, for abusing them. However, she goes on to earn her premonition power back ("Styx Feet Under"). Premonition is a passive power, and Phoebe was initially frustrated that she didn't get an active power, as Prue and Piper did. However, it is actually highly coveted. Victor once told Phoebe that premonition is one of the more desirable powers. Also, Melinda Warren once told Phoebe that premonitions help good witches see how to protect and heal. Initially, Phoebe was only able to see the future, but in The Witch Is Back her power grows to seeing the past as well. Receiving Premonitions In order to receive a premonition, Phoebe had to make contact with an object that was somehow related to the situation or person her vision was about. Several times, Phoebethumb|300px|right has received a vision without touching anything, one example being when the Seer sent her a vision of Paige's demise ("Womb Raider"), and another when entering the demon Vinceres' apartment, where the excessive psychic energies residing in the Apartment because of Vinceres' possession of the power of Empathy allowed Phoebe to receive a premonition ("Primrose Empath"). The demonic Seer Kyra once said that she had to touch objects also, when she was starting in the craft, to have visions. At the time that she made this statement, it was seen that Kyra didn't have to touch objects and could seemingly remain lucid in the present while receiving a vision. This heavily implies that Phoebe will also be able to receive visions at will and remain lucid and many other things that Kyra could do if her powers continue to advanc, but one must take into account that Kyra has been a seer a lot longer than Phoebe would have been a witch. Kyra has had centuries of the craft while Phoebe only having maybe sixty years with the craft but also Phoebe is one of three of the most powerful witches of all time who's powers advance at a rapid rate. PruePremonition.jpg|Prue swaps powers with Phoebe and has a premonition in Love Hurts Th_PhoebePremonition4.gif|Phoebe getting a premonition of Kyra being killed (click for animation) Phoebe_gets_a_new_premonition.gif|Phoebe gets a premonition. (click for animation) phoebezukunft1.gif|Phoebe having a premonition while in the future (click for animation) Phoebe Premonition Miles.gif|Premonition of death Miles 055.gif Premoniton Lost.gif|Phoebe has a premonition of the Killer. (CFA) Calling For Premonitions Phoebe can also call for visions if she really concentrates for example in "The Power of Two" when she calls for a vision when touching Piper's plane ticket, allowing her to see that Piper was going to miss her plane if they weren't quick enough. She also attempted to call a premonition in "Once Upon a Time", but failed. Sharing Visions and Psychic Echoes It is also possible to transfer a premonition to another person or experience a psychic link with an individual where the experience one person goes through is echoed to the one who possesses the power of PremonitionThe Good, the Bad and the Cursed. If the person who had it first remembers it and the person on the receiving end also possesses this power or divination. Examples of this would be: *Rex Buckland to Phoebe (He planted a premonition on Phoebe by his Astral Projection power) *The Seer to Phoebe *Kyra to Phoebe *Phoebe to Ronny (after Zankou interrupted a power switching spell) *Phoebe to Odin *Phoebe to Bo Lightfeather (Psychic Echo - Phoebe experiences the injuries and wounds inflicted on BoThe Good, the Bad and the Cursed) *Phoebe to Madame Teresa *Phoebe to Mitzy Stillman Note: Psychic Echoes should not to be confused with Astral Echoes. Enhanced Intuition As a by-product of of Phoebe's premonitions, she can sense or predict attacks. When Ronny swiched powers with Phoebe, she told Ronny that if he concentrated, he should be able to sense the next energy ball from Zankou, which he does succesfully. Another time Phoebe did this was when she was deaf and could sense a Kazi demon behind her and levitated away. Kyra was also able to sense attacks. Phoebe is particularly skilled at anticipating her adversary's next attack during physical combat, even by surprise. For example, she was able to to successfully kill a demon and physically subdue the other demon, Lantos, in a small elevator from an attack from behind. Lantos later commented to the demon Imara that he was lucky to have escaped Phoebe as her intuitive powers are highly skilled. Phoebe could fight using highly complex, martial combat after only a few years of being a witch, something that would take demons and other witches several years to master. Electro-Mental Ignitions Seen in the alternate 2009 world of Morality Bites, Phoebe's power of Premonition evolved into Electro-Mental ignition allowing her to incinerate and burn the mind of a victim, Cal Greene; during this time we see her use Levitation as well, causing both her and Cal to levitate while she is killing him. *'Note:' Many Charmed fans speculate that this power is an aspect of latent premonition, it probably being an ability to continually flash the worst moments of someone's life right before their eyes, forcing them to relive those moments until the horror knocks them unconscious or, if wished by the user, to even kill them. File:014.gif|Phoebe using Electro-Mental Ignitions Astral Premonition Also called "Astral Echo". This is the ability to project one's astral body into another time-frame, like a cross between Astral Projection and Premonition. She had a premontion that turned into an Astral Echo where she was shot with Orin's beams in the premonition and then in reality when out of the Echo, experienced the same wounds. Phoebe first manifested this power when she overcame the problems that caused her to neglect her powers for months, and with the added contact of Gypsy Magic, she experienced a premonition of their death while projecting into her future self's body. We see Phoebe display this ability again in Sand Francisco Dreamin', in which she saw a Sandman being killed. This was one of the rare occasions in which Phoebe had a premonition in her sleep; probably the reason she astral echoed so easily at the time. In Hulkus Pocus she manifested it again and pays a visit to her future self where she learns to believe in her abilities again, and also that she will have a child in the future. This is the last episode in which Phoebe gets a premonition in the series. Gallery Image:Astralecho1.jpg|Phoebe receives her first Astral Echo Image:Astralecho2.jpg Image:Astralecho3.jpg Image:Astralecho4.jpg Image:Astralecho5.jpg Image:Astralecho7.jpg Image:Astralecho8.jpg|Phoebe just before echoing into future Image:Astralecho9.jpg|Beginning of Echo Image:Astralecho10.jpg|Phoebe echoes into future self Image:Astralecho12.jpg|Orin activates power Image:Astralecho11.jpg|Orin strikes Piper Image:Astralecho13.jpg|Orin strikes Paige Image:Astralecho14.jpg|Orin launches blast at Phoebe Image:AstralEcho.jpg|Present Phoebe experiences Orin's blast Image:Astralecho16.jpg|She falls to the floor in reality Image:Astralecho17.jpg|Leo heals Phoebe sleep.jpg|During a dream induced by a Sandman... cho.jpg|...Phoebe echoes into the future... wake.jpg|...and then wakes up... Image:Astralechopocus1.jpg|Phoebe touches Chris' blanket Image:Astralechopocus2.jpg|Phoebe echoes into future Image:Astralechopocus3.jpg|Future Phoebe and her daughter Image:Astralecho9.4.jpg|Present and Future Phoebe talk Image:Astralecho9.5.jpg Image:Echodaughter.jpg|Phoebe's daughter smiles Image:Astralechopocus9.jpg|And comes out of it Personal Gain Throughout the course of the series, Phoebe used this gift once for personal gain when she created potions to take to amplify her powers so she could look more into the future to see who she'd marry and have kids with. Phoebe eventually realizes she can't rush life and stops, but she is punished for her "crimes" by being stripped of her powers. She also uses her powers in a selfless way by being a psychic, so she could earn enough money to buy Prue a present for her birthday. But ultimately it serves a greater purpose allowing her to foresee and prevent a man from being hit by a car. And it is at the job where Piper shows up and meets an innocent, Mark Chao who they are to protect from Yama (Dead Man Dating). Also, she used her power of premonition to see the winning lottery numbers, but the numbers were magically erased before she had the opportunity to get the money due to the personal gain clause in the Wiccan Rede. List of users *Phoebe Halliwell *Cassandra Warren *Melinda Warren *Margaret Anne Williamson *Kyra *The Seer *Crone *Prophets *Bo Lightfeather *Stan Provazolli *Enola *Angel of Destiny *Elders- (Some) *Zankou - (Stolen from Phoebe Halliwell) *''Matthew Tate - (Copied from Phoebe Halliwell)'' *''Prue Halliwell, in Love Hurts after Piper casts a spell to Switch Powers'' *''Cryto - (Stolen from Phoebe in How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans)' *Patricia Halliwell, while pregnant with Phoebe'' *Ronny, (after accidentaly absorbing Phoebe's powers) *Monkey Phoebe (after being injected with Phoebe's Blood) *Curtis Williamson (after being injected with Phoebe's Blood) *Mitzy Stillman (Stolen from Phoebe Halliwell) * Evil Phoebe in the Parallel World * Helena Bowen (a stronger form of Intuition and Minor Precognition but a weaker form of actual Premonition) Users who achieve this power through Crystallomancy *Pearl Russell *The Oracle *Gideon *Madame Teresa *Demonic Sorcerer References Category:Powers Category:Warren Powers